


No 20. Toto, I Have A Feeling We're Not In Kansas Anymore

by Smiley5494



Series: Whumptober 2020 [19]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Existential Angst, Existential Crisis, Gen, Lost - Freeform, POV Morgana (Merlin), Redeemable Morgana (Merlin), Whumptober 2020, morgana is lost in more ways than one, morgana is not quite evil but also not good, no 20, so im tagging her as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiley5494/pseuds/Smiley5494
Summary: Morgana was lost. Morgana was afraid. Morgana was insignificant.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965595
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	No 20. Toto, I Have A Feeling We're Not In Kansas Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> prompt:
> 
> No 20. TOTO, I HAVE A FEELING WE’RE NOT IN KANSAS ANYMORE  
>  **Lost** | Field Medicine | Medieval

Morgana didn’t know where she was. She didn’t know which direction Camelot was, and she had no clue about where any other places were. All she knew was that she was lost in the forest, and it was slowly driving her insane.

She felt watched, hunted, and knew that while she was dangerous, there were more dangers out there. Her skin prickled, and Morgana felt the urge to scratch at her arms, to stop the prickling in its tracks. Something, a sensation that she had not felt the need to cower from in years, bored into the back of her head and Morgana flinched.

She turned to face the darkness, searching for whatever was staring at her, but there was nothing but the trees and the absence of life. Morgana was starting to get the feeling that she was alone in the woods, the feeling that there was no life around for kilometres and kilometres. She had time to explore—there would be no search parties for her, not anymore—and she had time to find her way back to civilisation.

That knowledge didn’t stop her from feeling watched. Morgana would give anything to turn back time; to rewind the events of those years to before she had learned of her power, to before she felt afraid every day.

There would be a day, sometime in the distant future, where she would no longer live in fear. A day that she and her people would live in freedom and peace. One day, Morgana would be free to practice the Old Religion openly, one day, she would be able to use her magic and have people love her instead of flinching away.

The forest was dark and cold and the trees were pressed tight together, layered in their complexity, large in their power. Trees were ancient and Morgana felt small and young beside them. She felt naïve standing beside the experience and wisdom of the forest, and her fear felt trivial compared to the ageless knowledge of the trees.

Morgana was lost. Morgana was afraid. Morgana was insignificant.

The wisdom of the Goddess, the vastness of the cosmos, the ageless power of the forest. 

Morgana was nothing compared to them; who was she, but a tiny speck in the universe? Who was she, but a blind, deaf child next to the Triple Goddess? Who was she, but a naïve ant beneath the forest?

Morgana was lost. Nothing she thought she had known was true, nothing she had built herself around was real. She was lost in the way one could be lost at sea, battered around by the waves. Tossed around by something far larger and infinitely more powerful than she.

Morgana was lost and afraid and she wanted nothing more than to land on the shore and feel safe and free. Morgana wanted nothing more than to greet those who loved her (who scorned her, who hated her, who poisoned her) and be greeted in return.

Morgana was lost, and she yearned to be found.


End file.
